To return to his arms
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: What happens when you go on an official trip for a fort night? Obviously you become tired and expect to revel in the comfort of your home. But sometimes you look forward to more than just your home, just like Youko looks forward to returning to kuroune


NOTE : I do not own either of the characters.

* * *

**To return to his arms**

The clock chimed 9 and Kuroune sighed. Weekends without Youko just weren't weekends. With another sigh he put his cereal bowl into the dish washer and pulled himself upstairs to his room. He wondered if he should clean the room and find himself a shirt but deciding against it, he simply grabbed a novel and settled down to read. An hour passed and Kuroune got completely absorbed into the book that he had hardly noticed a golden Mercedes pull into the driveway. When he heard the front door being opened with a slight click, a slow smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Putting down his book, he rid the bed of all its junk (by dumping them into the closet) and quickly left the room just in time to see Youko dressed in blue jeans and white T drag a suitcase into the room. He looked exhausted as he ran his hand through his hair (which was also held up in a pony-tail) and looked around at the mess that Kuroune had created in his absence.

"How come you are back early?" Kuroune asked from his position on top of the stairs

"Are you complaining?" Youko asked smirking as his dull eyes brightened at the sight of his lover.

"Does it seem like that?" Kuroune asked as he racketed down the stairs, and before Youko could answer he continued "Then let me make it clear". With that he lightly pushed Youko into the couch and trapping him by placing both hands on either side of him, Kuroune leaned over and kissed him. Kuroune's tongue nudged against Youko's lower lip, begging an entry to which Youko willingly obliged. After a little over half a minute, Kuroune broke the kiss due to want of air and smiled at his lover.

"You just missed me didn't you?" Kuroune asked.

"Get off me!" Youko said playfully "I'm already exhausted" but his eyes silently surrendered, for they held a lonely and longing look.

Kuroune ran his hand on Youko's cheek, just loving the feel of the soft skin as he said "Then maybe you should get to bed?" There was no mistaking what Kuroune had in mind as he leaned over for another kiss. After a few more kisses, Kuroune got off Youko and said "Lets shift......."

As Kuroune turned towards the stairs Youko caught his wrist, and whispered "I know you are mad at me......" he raised an eyebrow as Youko continued "your kiss told me that much". Pulling away Kuroune continued on his way upstairs and it was Youko's turn to sigh. Getting up he followed, once upstairs he entered the room and shut the door. Leaning on it with one hand holding the door knob behind his back, he watched as Kuroune lay on the bed, his eyes closed and licking his lips. He remained still and prayed Kuroune would let him off. Kuroune on the other hand felt Youko looking at him but made no move to let his prayers come true. Seeing this Youko decided to try his luck whining "I'm really sorry........please just kiss me". Beautiful blue met the gorgeous gold as Kuroune opened his eyes.

"How was the trip?" he asked

"Successful" was the immediate answer.

"That is expected; I meant the stay, travel etc"

"The travel was tiring and the stay was lonely" silence followed the statement and Youko pouted and said "come on, I'm sorry"

"I'm not buying that" Kuroune said.

"Pretty please? I'm very sorry" Youko tried again.

"It's always like this isn't it?" Kuroune asked sitting up cross legged on the bed.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but I can't help it!" Youko said

"Yes you can! It's your company" Kuroune retorted

"Exactly why it is so hard......." Youko said.

Kuroune remained silent for a few minutes and then turning away he said "You are a jerk, you know that?"

Youko immediately crossed the room, and kneeling down before Kuroune he swallowed hard and said "yes I do". Then forcing Kuroune to look at him he continued "I wish I had a job that will keep me by your side 24 X 7 ...... I really do. You have no idea how much I missed you......" seeing that Kuroune still showed no sign of accepting the apology, he asked "Do you think I enjoy staying all alone in some perfumed star hotel? Having to sleep alone in a huge cold bed? Do you really think it is easy for me to stay away from what I'm addicted to? Kuroune was biting his lower lip and Youko softly said "I really missed you............a lot"

"At least promise me you won't be gone for fortnights at a stretch" Kuroune said giving in.

"As you wish my love" Youko said bowing slightly. Kuroune rolled his eyes and said "Get on the bed". Youko obeyed.

Kuroune immediately removed his shirt and started covering his upper torso with kisses. Youko watched silently and then removing the band that held the dark hair, he brushed the silk with smooth hands and whispered "My lips are getting dry". With a smirk, the master of the bedroom kissed him hard as the other hand roamed lower. Youko stayed still letting Kuroune do want he wanted and just feeling the pleasure of his touch. As the minutes ticked away Youko was completely aroused and was begging Kuroune to enter him. After a few minutes of purposeful resistance he obliged.

As time passed they climaxed over and over again until both were completely spent and exhausted. Back in his lovers arms he moved closer and snuggled into his chest 'this is where I belong' he thought then looking into kuroune's eyes he smiled giving him a seductive look.

"Nope" Kuroune said flatly. "You are exhausted as it is ......."

Kurama withdrew and pouted ; Kuroune kissed him lightly, "I don't like dark circles you know......" kurama's eyebrows shot up and kuroune continued "sleep now my love and I promise an interesting night …….."

"Then promise to stay here while I sleep…." Youko said looking deep into the blue he loved so much.

"Of course my dear" kuroune replied. Youko smiled and moved back into his arms, Youko reached his hand out for kuroune's and held him tight like a child afraid to let go. The time continued to tick and Youko slipped into a warm comfortable sleep while kuroune held his hand gently and brushed the silver from his lovers face whispering a soft ' I love you……..'

* * *

This story was the result of ultimate boredom before my science exam but I would still appreciate reviews.


End file.
